


Ты должен справиться сам

by ChajnayaChashka, WTF_MOSK



Series: Сверхъестественный интеллект [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, крэк
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3262901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChajnayaChashka/pseuds/ChajnayaChashka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_MOSK/pseuds/WTF_MOSK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дин должен справиться сам.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ты должен справиться сам

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждение: незначительные, почти незаметные спойлеры к сезону 10 СПН

После ада, после неудачной попытки стать демоном, после общения с Кроули, наконец, Дин чувствовал, что с ним что-то не так. То есть чуть более не так, чем обычно. Он не мог спать по ночам — голова раскалывалась, а перед глазами вставали картины из прошлого и, кажется, но Дин не смог бы поручиться, из будущего. Ощущение было неуютным, словно внутри его организма притаилось нечто, пригрелось и тихонько урчало, запуская когти все глубже и глубже, разрастаясь и стремясь занять как можно больше места. Он не чувствовал прежней чудесной легкости. Решения не приходили сами собой, не давались или давались с трудом. Охоту пришлось забросить («На время» — утешал его Сэмми). Как можно сражаться с монстрами, если каждый шаг требует дополнительных усилий? Дин Винчестер не привык жаловаться, но сейчас готов был увлажнить скупыми мужскими слезами чью-нибудь жилетку. 

Дин этого не видел, но подходящая жилетка от безупречного костюма типичного англичашки была совсем неподалеку. Сам Кроули наблюдал за мучениями охотника с некоторым даже сочувствием. Все же человеческая кровь превратила его, если не в размазню, то… Впрочем, это неважно. Даже если бы он и хотел помочь тому, кто чуть было стал его… ну, скажем, другом, то не смог бы. Он много раз видел эти симптомы раньше, но впервые наблюдал проблему у столь великовозрастного детины. Однако, сколько бы там ни было Дину лет, это ничего не меняло.

Каждый должен пережить зарождение мозга самостоятельно.


End file.
